In Which Sirius Has A Motorbike and Remus Has A Bit Too Much To Drink
by JustAnotherSlashShipper
Summary: Modern/University AU, Remus and Lily are flatmates, James and Remus are best friends. When James suggests the Remus go drinking with them, the worst that can happen is a little social interaction, right? Remus/Sirius, Wolfstar, Slash. Rated for light slash and heavy themes. Implied abuse, nothing graphic. Now a two-shot because of reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the puppies, although I wish I did!

**A/N: **This is my first story uploaded here, so please, please don't flame. Basically a bit of a drabble. Modern-ish AU, University AU. Slash, Wolfstar, Remus/Sirius. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Remus Lupin was, more often than not, a self-proclaimed stick-in-the-mud. While his friends were usually off partying or doing something equally 'fun', Remus preferred to stay at home and study. It was only when James Potter, his best male friend and unfortunately also the boyfriend of his flatmate, suggested that he come to the bar with him to meet some 'nice blokes with your... erm, interests' that he finally agreed to go, if only to get both his flatmate Lily Evans and James off of his back.

It was there that Remus found himself on a Saturday evening, sitting at a bar with James and Lily sitting there snogging. He cursed himself for even agreeing. He jumped as someone sat next to him and glanced over, sizing up the man that had taken a seat next to him. He was attractive, and from the look of him, he knew it, too. Long, black hair that hung immaculately to the shoulders, a leather jacket, and jeans suggested he had money and knew how to use it, but at the same time didn't want to be seen as trying to hard. He didn't realise he'd been staring until the man chuckled. Remus blushed and turned away quickly, listening as the man ordered a drink. He had a brilliant voice.

Remus glanced desperately at James and Lily, but they were still locked in their snog-fest.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" The man asked from over Remus' shoulder. Remus started again before looking over at the stranger.  
"A bit, yeah," he admitted with a little shrug.

The stranger gave a soft snort before speaking over Remus. "Oi, James, you know there're other people besides you and your bird!" he said. Remus looked surprised as James broke away from Lily.

"Sirius, didn't expect to see you here," he said, slightly breathless, as a grin broke out over his features. Lily looked less-than-thrilled to see him.

"I got bored on the road. Missed you too much, I suppose," Sirius said with a careless grin.

Remus put a hand up. "Wait, you know each other?" he asked, sounding hopelessly confused.

James nodded, hitting himself on the forehead. "Right, I forgot you hadn't met yet. Sirius, this is Remus Lupin, Remus, Sirius Black."

Remus looked surprised before covering the expression and nodding a bit. "Ah. Nice to meet you, Sirius Black," he said, holding out his hand to shake Sirius'. Sirius chuckled in a way that made Remus blush faintly before shaking his hand.

"Same to you, Remus Lupin," he said with a grin, letting his hand drop. He looked at James. "This is the one you told me about, yeah?"

James nodded, looking a little sheepish when Remus shot him a curious glance. Sirius promptly ignored that, gesturing to James and Lily. "Go back to your snog-fest, you two," he said, and Lily rolled her eyes, pulling James into another kiss.

An hour later, Remus had learned more than he ever thought he needed to know about one Sirius Black. The more-than-a-stranger-not-quite-a-friend owned a motorcycle, had a younger brother currently involved in gang activity, and was desperately single. (The last was said with a flirtatious grin and a wink, to which Remus just laughed and shook his head.) In turn, Remus gave a bit about himself: He was currently studying at the University with James, had no siblings, and was also single. Sirius perked up when Remus told him he was single, although Remus was quick to dissuade him.

"I just got out of a... rather bad relationship, actually."

Sirius looked sympathetic. "No chemistry?" he asked, patting Remus' shoulder. Remus had to focus hard not to flinch.

"No," he said, looking away. "Abusive, actually. I'd prefer not to talk about it."

Sirius' expression turned apologetic, the first emotion Remus had seen all night that didn't accompany some sort of joke. "God, I had no idea..." He gave Remus' shoulder a reassuring squeeze before returning his hands to the counter in front of them. "I'm sorry."

Remus shook his head quickly. "It's... It's fine. Not your fault, anyways. I just... He was nice, at first, you know? And then, he just... wasn't." Sirius nodded gravely, understanding passing over his features. He was silent for a moment, but Sirius Black could not keep quiet for very long. He gestured to his own face as he spoke again.

"Is that how you got...? You don't have to answer that, if it's too personal," he added quickly. Remus took in a deep breath, touching the jagged scar that ran across his face. Sometimes, he could almost forget it was there.

"No, Fenrir didn't give me this," he said quietly, shaking his head. "It was... It was a, uh, childhood accident." Remus could tell Sirius didn't buy into it, especially with the hesitation. But he let it go with a sudden grin.

"Clumsy?" he teased, and then turned, ordering another drink. Remus relaxed slightly. It was hard to talk about Fenrir, and even harder to talk about the scars that graced his body. His father's activities from his childhood were never something he wanted to think about, much less discuss. At any time.  
He ordered another drink as well, settling back into the companionable banter that passed between them once again.

"James's gone," Sirius slurred a couple hours later. It was getting close to last call, but Remus found that he could honestly care less. He was slumped against Sirius' side, the amount of alcohol he'd taken in far more than he'd ever had before in one go.

"So?" he asked, looking up at Sirius, a little giggle escaping him.

Sirius furrowed his brow, which Remus thought he shouldn't do, as it marred the beauty that was the man's face. The expression soon smoothed itself out, though, and Sirius grinned again.

"Good point," he complimented Remus, who giggled again and blushed, pleased that Sirius had said something positive to him.

Sirius reached down to cup Remus' cheek, stroking along his cheekbone and brushing the tip of his finger against the scar. Remus shivered.

"You've had a lot to drink," he observed, voice suddenly quiet. Remus nodded and then leaned more against Sirius, the movement of his head making him dizzy.

"So've you," Remus pointed out, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"Yeah, but I can hold my alcohol a lot better than you, apparently," Sirius informed him, slipping an arm around Remus' waist so he didn't fall off of his seat. Remus hummed contentedly at the feeling of Sirius' arm around him. He didn't understand why, but he felt close to Sirius, this stranger who suddenly wasn't a stranger.

"We should get you home," Sirius murmured, his lips suddenly brushing Remus' ear as he spoke.

Remus looked at him, opening his eyes and sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "Don't wanna go home, though," he informed Sirius, who smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know," he said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Remus made to do the same, but Sirius stopped him, touching his hand.

"It's on me," he told him, and Remus shook his head, attempting to struggle upright.

"No, I can pay-" he began, but Sirius already had the money out.

"Please let me. It's the least I can do." Remus opened his mouth to argue some more before groaning as Sirius pulled a puppy-eyed face.  
"Fine," he muttered, slumping back against him.

Sirius paid and then thanked the girl behind the bar, winking and causing her to giggle and blush. Remus furrowed his brow as Sirius helped him to stand, pushing his hands away.

"I can stand, you git," he muttered, taking a step and promptly stumbling. It was only by Sirius catching his arm that he stayed upright.

"Hey, what did I do?" he asked, slipping his arm back around Remus' waist and pulling him closer so he didn't lose balance. Remus resisted for a moment before allowing it, leaning into him against his will.

"Flirted with the barmaid," he muttered. Sirius looked confused for a moment before letting out a little laugh.

"Remus... Are you jealous?"

"No," Remus muttered.

Sirius laughed again, looking pleased. "You are too, don't lie to me! I wasn't flirting with her, I've been flirting with you all night."

Remus flushed, looking at him. "Thought maybe you were bi and not gay," he mumbled. Sirius shook his head.

"Nope."

Remus smiled, attempting to kiss his cheek and clipping Sirius' chin with his lips clumsily instead.

"Do you like me?" he asked, eyes still clouded from the drinks but bright nonetheless.

Sirius smiled softly, knowing Remus was going to have the worst hangover in the morning. "Of course I do. I've liked you since James told me about you." He paused to open the door, helping Remus out and walking him to his bike. James and Lily had obviously agreed that Remus was fine with Sirius. Remus looked at the bike apprehensively.

"Erm..." he mumbled, clinging to Sirius.

Sirius mussed his hair lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be right here the whole time. You live with Evans, right?"

Remus nodded, still holding onto Sirius for dear life. Sirius gently pressed Remus off of him, taking his hand so he still had something to keep him from falling over as he picked up his helmet and fitted it on Remus' head.

"Adorable," Sirius commented, making Remus flush heavily and look down. Sirius helped him onto the bike before sitting in front of him, guiding his arms around his waist and smiling when Remus held onto him tightly, his face buried between Sirius' shoulder blades. Sirius started the bike and Remus squeaked, nervous about the whole affair. Sirius patted his hand soothingly before they were off.

They made it to Remus and Lily's shared flat in no time, and Sirius dismounted first in order to help Remus off the bike. He was shaky, even more so now than he'd been because of the alcohol.

"Sorry," Sirius murmured as he half-carried Remus to the door, supporting most of his weight. "Didn't realise you'd be so scared."

Remus shook his head. "'s fine." There was a pause, and he fumbled in his pockets for the key to the flat, face reddening before he found it and handed it to Sirius, not even attempting anything in his state. Sirius took the key and opened the door, being quiet in case Lily and/or James were there. Remus sagged against Sirius as they walked inside.

"Lily's not home, she's staying at James'," he murmured, almost talking to himself. "I'm waiting for them to move in together, honestly."

Sirius laughed softly. "Where's your room, then?" he asked, and Remus directed him down the hall. Sirius laid Remus down in his bed, and Remus looked up at him, lower lip out once again in a pout.

"I don't want you to leave me," he whimpered. "Scared to be alone," he added, curling into himself. Sirius furrowed his brow, sitting down on the bed.

"Why're you scared?" he asked softly. Remus moved closer to him.

"Nightmares. Lily helps, sometimes. Not 'nymore, she's always with James."

Sirius hesitated before moving to lay on the bed beside Remus, kicking his shoes onto the floor.

"What kind of nightmares?" he asked. Remus curled up into Sirius' side, taking comfort from his warm form and the way he smelled. He smelled nice. Like fresh air and danger and something sweet that had to be a hint of cologne.

"Fenrir. And my father. Sometimes together." He shuddered. "Those're the worst."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'll stay with you, then, okay?" he murmured, reaching up to stroke his hair. Remus sighed happily at the feeling.

"Thank you, Sirius," he mumbled, a little smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he fell asleep.

Sirius smiled softly, holding the smaller man close to him. He'd never thought James would be the one to set him up with the perfect date, or the perfect guy. Apparently, he'd been very, very wrong.

* * *

**Addition:** Formatted much better now, sorry for any difficulty reading. Sometimes I have to go back and just edit things. My issue is that I hate editing my own work with a passion. Ah well. Enjoy the rest!


	2. Chapter 2

Remus awoke late that morning with a headache bad enough to knock out an elephant. It took him a long while to get his bearings, and when he did, he was surprised to find someone's arms around him, someone who one, was not Lily, by any means, and two, smelled intensely good. He groaned softly when he opened his eyes, the light proving too bright and much too painful for someone who'd had as much to drink last night as he had.

It took a moment for the light chuckling to register, but when it did, Remus managed to look up and get an eyeful of who he was in bed with. Sirius Black. Sirius bloody Black. Oh.

"Guess that hangover really is terrible," Sirius murmured in a slightly fond and slightly protective way. Remus groaned again, unable to form a sentence at this point as his eyes fluttered shut. Sirius was stroking his hair, running fingers through the auburn locks, and god did that feel amazing. It shouldn't have, but it did. After a long while, Remus managed to string a few words together.

"How... What happened last night?" he mumbled. He remembered vague details, but nothing crystal clear. He fucking hated alcohol.

"You don't remember?" Sirius sounded disappointed, and Remus felt a pang go through his chest.

"Most of it... I was on your motorcycle... Couldn't walk, could hardly see straight... But not a lot of details. Little things. I hate being drunk," he added in a mutter.

Sirius let out a slightly amused huff of air, his fingers grazing lightly along the side of Remus' face before going back to card tenderly through his hair. "I'll take the blame for that one... After James and Lily left, we drank a lot more and then you started crashing, getting all tired and hanging on me constantly. Not that I minded, of course. I gave you a ride home, you told me Lily was out, and you asked me to stay."

Remus looked highly embarrassed, burying his face in Sirius' chest before he could stop himself, only causing his own blush to deepen. "I apologise for that... I don't, erm... Drink very often..." he mumbled, voice muffled against the fabric of Sirius' shirt. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus gently.

"Don't apologise, Remus," he scolded gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Like I said, I didn't mind. It was nice, staying here with you. Better than my place..." he trailed off, and Remus looked up, curious despite himself.

"What's wrong with your place?" he asked, if only to get the topic of conversation off of himself.

Sirius looked uncomfortable, and then sighed. "I still live with my parents, and well... They have a bit of an agenda for me. I don't do anything they tell me to and it... doesn't go well."

Remus looked understanding, and he lightly placed a kiss on Sirius' cheek before he could stop himself. At his own forwardness, he ducked his head again, but Sirius had flushed with pleasure and was smiling. He brushed a kiss on the top of Remus' head.

"Let's not talk about that, though, alright?" Sirius suggested, and Remus gave a little nod, though if the two stayed together he vowed to make it come up again.

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" Sirius asked gently, and Remus visibly stiffened.

"What?"

"Well, the reason that you asked me to stay... You said you had nightmares. Did you have any last night?"

"No..." Remus said, still remarkably stiff and scared-looking. He could hardly remember this. "What else did I say?"

"Well... You said that the nightmares were about your father... And someone named... Fenrir, I think?" Sirius gave him a questioning look, and Remus shuddered a little, burying his face back in Sirius' chest. Sirius looked a little surprised, but held him close.

"Fenrir was the boyfriend that I mentioned," Remus said after he'd composed himself and no longer felt like throwing up or crying or dying or all three at once. Sirius' eyes widened a bit in understanding.

"Oh," was all he said. If Fenrir was the abusive relationship, Remus' father must've done something terrible to be alongside that.

Remus was silent after that, and then he looked up, face blank. "You asked me how I got the scar," he said, reaching up to touch the jagged mark over his face. "It was my father. When I was a kid. He used to... Well, beat me, I guess is the word for it." A pause. "Trusting people is hard. You always, always get hurt in the end."

Sirius looked incredibly sympathetic when Remus had finished, and he gently removed himself from Remus' grip. Remus flinched a little, but let him go, figuring he was just going to leave. He was only kidding himself: No one wanted damaged goods. He was surprised when Sirius stripped off his shirt, turning around to show Remus his back.

A long, raised scar showed white against Sirius' pale skin, stretching from his shoulder to just below the middle of his back.

"I know it doesn't really compare, but... My mother, one night, was really, really just /done/ with the way I was acting towards some of the guests we had over.. She all but dragged me to my room, and gave me this. The only reason why there's not any more is because her favourite son intervened." His nose wrinkled slightly before he turned around and settled back on the bed. "I understand, Remus, more than you might think."

Remus was silent as Sirius spoke, but when he'd finished and was safely seated again (without a shirt, which, admittedly, was not a bad thing) Remus threw his arms around the other youth, burying his face where his neck met his shoulder.

Sirius made a little 'oomph' sound, but wrapped his arms around Remus.

"Thank you," Remus whispered in his ear, causing Sirius to shiver slightly.

"I don't want you to be alone," Sirius responded simply. "I want you to know that there are people that care."

Remus swallowed, blushed, and then pulled his head back a little to look at Sirius.

"People like you?" he ventured softly, and Sirius chuckled.

Yeah," he told him gently. "People like me." He held Remus for another couple of moments before pulling back and looking at him straight on.

"What?" Remus asked, a blush staining his cheeks. He wanted desperately to look away, but to do so seemed impossible with the way Sirius' eyes were gazing into his own.

"I'm feeling an overwhelming urge to kiss you right now." Sirius told him simply.

Remus' blush deepened, but he still didn't look away. "Well..." he began slowly. "I wouldn't stop you."

Sirius grinned after a second's hesitation, and leaned towards him, resting his forehead against Remus'.

"You sure?" he asked, not wanting to overstep any boundaries or make Remus uncomfortable. He knew that it was a possibility, what with the old boyfriend and who he was.

Remus nodded slightly, eyes flicking down to Sirius' lips and then meeting his eyes again, deep flush still colouring his cheeks.

Sirius reached a hand up to cup his cheek, stroking his thumb along the blush.

"You're absolutely adorable..." he murmured, and then closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Remus'.

Remus stiffened at the first contact, fear clouding his judgement, and then slowly, very slowly, began to relax as Sirius kept the kiss light and gentle and sweet. Fenrir had never kissed like that. He hesitantly pressed a little closer to Sirius, the sensation of their bodies close together the most pleasant thing he'd felt in a long time.

Sirius continued to keep the kiss and his touches gentle, wanting Remus to be comfortable. He liked this. He wanted to be able to kiss him again, and he didn't want to scare him.

After a few moments, Remus broke the kiss, burying his face between Sirius' shoulder and neck. Sirius stroked a hand soothingly up and down his back.

"You okay?" he murmured in his ear, making him shiver.

"No one ever... I never... Nothing's ever felt like that," Remus mumbled, eyes closed and breathing deep in an attempt to control himself.

"Is that... Good?" Sirius ventured to ask, fingers moving down his spine. Remus sighed softly, a content sound that made Sirius smile.

"Yes. Yes, it's very good," Remus mumbled, nuzzling into his shoulder and nestling close in his arms.

Sirius laid back on the bed, cradling Remus to him.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N:** So... Reviews demanded a chapter two. I hope this was up to par with the first chapter. More fluffy fluff for all of my lovely readers. It ended as some lovely cuteness. I'm not planning on continuing this story anymore, but if enough people want more I could consider it. Please please please review, let me know about any continuity errors (because I do tend to end up with a lot of those), or anything that you liked, loved, didn't like or love, etc.

**Addition:** Fenrir in modern day AUs/University AUs as Remus' boyfriend, usually abusive, is something that I've used more than once. If anyone has a problem with it I sincerely apologise.

**Addition 2:** I added more to this chapter, because I wanted to prolong the story and the kiss before was awkward and abrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Like I've said, I don't own the pups. I just play with them and torture them, the poor dears.

**IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY:**I changed the end of the last chapter, so please go back and read that first. I made the kiss sweeter and not so awkward.

**A/N**: The story is continuing! This is actually insanely fun to write and I thank all of the reviewers that made me want to continue.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked for the fiftieth time, looking anxiously at Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this. And for when you ask again in two minutes, I'm still sure I want to do this."

Remus paced anxiously in front of Sirius, worrying his lip and making his boyfriend of two months very, very dizzy.

"You're positive? This is a big commitment, Sirius-"

"That I'm ready for whole-heartedly. I'm practically living here anyways, and now Evans doesn't have to worry about you anymore."

Remus didn't even bother trying to correct Sirius on her name, something that he'd pretty much given up on.

When Remus showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, Sirius caught him on a walk past and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him down onto his lap. As always, Remus stiffened slightly and then relaxed into his arms.

"Remus. I want to do this. You know that. I don't want you to be alone, and I worry about you staying here by yourself now that Evans and James are living together. Please, please stop worrying. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

Remus laid his head against Sirius' shoulder. "I know," he said softly. "I can't help worrying, though."

Sirius' annoyance softened, and he wrapped both arms around Remus securely. "Well, try not to," he murmured, kissing the top of his head. The two of them hadn't done much past cuddling and kissing, and for once in his life Sirius was perfectly content with the lack of sex in his life. He'd discovered that he would do anything for Remus, which brought them to the current topic of discussion.

After Lily had officially moved out of the flat she shared with Remus, the times he'd asked Sirius to stay the night with him had increased. He couldn't help it, even if it made him feel like a needy five-year-old. He hated being alone at night.

Sirius had been amazing, never complaining, and always there for Remus when he needed him. He was secretly glad whenever Remus asked him to stay, as things at his home were only getting worse. The less time spent there, the better.

On their two-month anniversary, Remus had casually (meaning, he blurted it out, blushed, and refused to speak about it until Sirius very-gently coaxed it out of him) mentioned that it would be easier for both of them if they just moved in together. Remus was having rent-issues, as he never had a very large income, and Sirius was practically living there anyways.

Sirius had reacted positively to the idea, and it was a week later that they were waiting in the flat for the truck carting all of Sirius' things to get there.

"Just breathe, okay, love?" Sirius told him, a small grin alighting on his features as Remus blushed at the pet name. Making Remus blush was one of his new favourite pastimes, and it always gave the best results.

"I'm sorry for being annoying," Remus mumbled, and Sirius shook his head quickly.

"You weren't. I just don't want you to worry over things you don't need to," he assured him. He'd learned that 'being annoying' was one of the things Remus had been constantly punished for by Fenrir. He had to be gentle with Remus, and it was new for him, but he didn't mind. He honestly believed that he loved him.

Remus made a little noise somewhere between a sigh and an agreement. From outside the door, they could hear the sound of a muffled curse and then a girl's voice shushing the male one.

Sirius grinned. "Looks like James and Evans came to help me move in."

Remus kissed his cheek with a small smile on his face.

"Oi, poufs, open up!" James yelled, a banging sound coming from the door. Presumably, he'd kicked the door a fair amount of times.

Remus got off of Sirius' lap and went to the door.

"You know, the door didn't do anything to hurt you," he said mildly, gesturing for James to come in.

James walked in, setting the box he was carrying none-too-gently on top of Sirius, who groaned.

"Ouch," he said pointedly, shifting the box to the couch and standing up.

"Oh, you'll get over it," James said with an airy grin.

From the doorway, Lily gave a dramatic sigh and shrugged before hugging Remus. "I try so hard to train him..." she said, shaking her head. Remus laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that one," he told her, and she grinned at him.

"How are you?" Lily asked, her expression changing to one of curiosity and concern. Remus gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm doing well... Sirius is amazing. Better than amazing."

Lily ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm glad you're alright. I'm always here if you need me, right?"

"Of course," Remus said, shaking his head and letting his hair fall back into place. "Now c'mon, we'd better go interfere before our boyfriends kill each other."

The move happened more quickly than anyone had thought it would. Soon, Sirius was settled soundly in the room that had been Lily's, though privately he and Remus both agreed that the room probably wouldn't get much use. The two had already been sleeping in the same room more often than not when Sirius stayed over, cuddled up to one another and taking comfort from the warmth of someone who cared.

"Rem?" Sirius called from his room, a few days after the move.

"Yeah?" Remus called back, looking up from the book he was reading on the couch.

"We should go out tonight," Sirius told him, appearing in the doorway. Remus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"We should?

"Well, yeah." Sirius promptly shooed the book from Remus' lap and sat himself in its stead. "We've been dating for two months and we've gone on like, four actual dates. We should do fancy datey stuff more."

Remus laughed softly, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Sirius. "Fine. We can go out tonight. Where?"

Sirius thought a moment. "What about that Italian place, the one that just opened up?"

"Luigi's?" Remus cocked his head, thinking. "Alright. The food actually looks really good there."

Sirius kissed Remus lightly. "Luigi's it is!" he said with an excited grin. Remus gave another gentle laugh at his enthusiasm, and then rescued his book from the couch, beginning to read again. Sirius pouted at being ignored before merely curling up in Remus' lap, head on his chest and eyes closed.

"I look ridiculous."

"Are you kidding? You look sexy. Very, very sexy." Sirius' voice was self-assured and confident, making Remus feel even more like a monkey next to him.

"Did I have to dress up in a suit?"

"Of course! It's a date and it's a fancy Italian place. I'm in a suit too."

Remus blushed. "Yeah, but you actually look good. I look like an idiot."

Sirius pretended to be outraged at the statement, and he pounced on Remus as well as he could with a seatbelt on.

"Are you mental!? You look gorgeous!"

The blush deepened as Remus weakly pushed Sirius back into his own seat. They were in a cab, for God's sake!

"Okay, fine, for the sake of the argument I'll pretend I agree with you. I still feel like I look like an idiot."

"Well, you don't, so stop thinking like that." The cab stopped, and Sirius slipped out first, paying the cabbie before Remus could protest and then opening his door for him.

"Tonight is my treat, so save it," he said as Remus opened his mouth. Remus closed it and sighed, smiling faintly as he got out of the cab with a quiet 'thanks' to the cabbie. Sirius led Remus to the restaurant, which was very nice and very fancy. Remus was suddenly glad for the suit, though it didn't help him feel any more comfortable.

They were seated at a table, a booth -how Sirius managed to get reservations, Remus would never know- and given menus with a whole bunch of items that Remus could hardly pronounce. He looked at it, studying the various descriptions, and then looked at Sirius and blushed to find his gaze on him.

"What?" he asked, self-consciously touching his hair.

Sirius smiled. "Nothing... Just admiring you."

Remus ducked his head, blush still visible, and then stiffened horribly as a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"I can't believe it... Remus Lupin. It has certainly been a while, hasn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the darlings.

**A/N:** Two chapters in one day? I'm so awesome. Sorry, that was for my self esteem. I'll keep this short, considering that I left it at _such _a cliffhanger. Who is the mysterious voice? Read on, my followers, read on!

* * *

_"Remus Lupin. It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" _

Remus shot a panicked look at Sirius, fear gripping him. Sirius, sensing that something was wrong, reached over to take his hand. Remus flinched slightly, but didn't pull away.

"Not gonna introduce me to your little friend, Moony? Not even gonna look at me?"

Slowly, very slowly, Remus turned his head, taking in the sight of his ex-boyfriend. Greased back hair in a ponytail and a loose button-down shirt. He looked the same as he had when he and Remus were together.

"Fenrir," he said quietly. "This is Sirius. My boyfriend. Sirius, Fenrir Greyback." Remus was amazed that his voice didn't shake, and he turned his hand up to take Sirius' firmly.

"Boyfriend?" Fenrir asked, a dangerous gleam to his eyes. "Interesting... I'd wondered why you stopped coming around."

"We broke up, Fenrir, months ago." Now his voice shook, and he did his best to quell it. "Please, just leave us alone..."

"Please, leave us alone," Fenrir mimicked in a high voice. He laughed, a harsh sound that made Remus draw back a little. "You're such a little baby, Moony, you always were. Never could take anything I gave you." He smirked and winked at Sirius, who glared stonily back at him, his hand tightening around Remus'.

"You look like someone who knows it, though," Fenrir said speculatively, cocking his head in Sirius' direction. "When you're through playing with the little squirt here," he let his hand rest on Remus' shoulder, fingers stroking his neck and making him shiver uncontrollably with fear. "Come talk to me. I'm always here. I'm sure we could... Work something out." He smirked, abruptly squeezing Remus' shoulder hard and then letting go of him. "But I'm interrupting. My apologies. I'll leave the happy couple to it."

And with that, Fenrir was gone, turning and walking off, leaving behind the strong scent of his cheap cologne.

Remus was shaking and visibly shaken, and it was only his hand on Sirius' that was stopping him from going after the bastard that had hurt his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Sirius finally asked, and Remus tried to nod before shaking his head.

"No," he whispered, pulling his hand away from Sirius and crossing his arms tightly over his chest, protecting himself. Sirius winced inwardly. What a shitty question.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid, I know, I'm sorry..."

"N-No... It's not your f-fault..." Remus hated how his voice shook. "I j-just didn't expect to s-see him here... N-Not now."

Sirius got up from his seat and moved next to Remus, who cringed away from him with a small squeak before he could even try to hold it in. Sirius persisted gently, slowly slipping his arm around Remus.

Remus' breathing quickened at the touch, and he stared at Sirius with wide eyes, trying to convince himself to calm down. Sirius wouldn't hurt him. It was okay. It was Sirius.

"Remus, it's alright. He's gone, no one's gonna hurt you. It's okay, love."

Remus gave a choked sob, suddenly burrowing his face into Sirius' chest, arms thrown haphazardly around him, seeking comfort from the one person he trusted with his life and his heart.

"That's it, I'm not going to hurt you..." Sirius murmured in encouragement, hugging him close.

"I sh-shouldn't even c-care, b-but I'm just s-scared of him, d-damn it!" Remus sobbed quietly, hating himself for being unable to control this. He was so embarrassed, but it didn't make a difference.

"I know, but he's not going to hurt you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him get anywhere near you again."

"He w-wants you... He's gonna t-try to take you away..." Remus was babbling, almost incoherent, his voice trailing off against Sirius' soothing murmurs.

"I don't want him. I will never, ever go to him, and I won't leave you. I promise."

Remus continued to shake with sobs that he barely managed to suppress, tucked in close to Sirius' chest. Eventually, he hiccuped himself into silence, and he looked up at Sirius, eyes red and tears still visible on his cheeks, which Sirius gently wiped away. Remus leaned into the hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Sirius shook his head, brushing a gentle kiss over his lips.

"Don't be sorry, okay?" Remus didn't respond, and Sirius ran his fingers through the auburn hair. "Want to get out of here? We could go see a film, or just get back home...?"

"Home. Home sounds good," Remus mumbled.

"We can watch that movie, the one you like... With the kids and that secret society or whatever?"

"Dead Poets Society. Mhm." Remus managed a slight smile. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Anything for you, love." Sirius slid out of the booth and helped Remus out behind him. "Come on." He threw some money onto the table for the time they'd been there and they exited the restaurant, arms around each other.

* * *

**A/N:** I did not realise how short this chapter was. Hm. Okay. Sorry about that, but this was just an intro for Fenrir. Reviews are wonderful as always. Thank you for reading!

**A/N 2:** The Dead Poets Society thing is because I have a personal headcanon that Remus loves that movie. I love that movie and I think he would too. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch it. Highly recommend.

**A/N 3:** I'm working on the fifth chapter, which will hopefully be longer, but I don't know when it will be up. Thank you all for staying with me!


End file.
